Taller de lectura
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Captain Swan AU. Es el primer día de verano y Emma decide llevar a su hijo Henry al taller de lectura de la biblioteca del pueblo, llevado a cabo por Belle, la bibliotecaria. Allí conoce a Killian, un padre soltero, y a su hija Wendy.


**Disclaimer:** Once Upon a Time no es de mi propiedad.

 _Aviso:_ AU. Daddy Killian, poco sentido y Captain Swan.

* * *

 **Taller de lectura.**

Emma aparca el escarabajo amarillo frente a la biblioteca y Henry, a su lado, brinca de la emoción, hablando y hablando de lo emocionante que es todo. Es su primer día en el taller de lectura de la biblioteca y su primer día de vacaciones de verano y aunque Emma desea poder irse por ahí con el pequeñajo sabe que el trabajo siempre es el trabajo. Aún no tiene vacaciones.

Y Henry parece entenderlo—es un chico realmente listo—y Emma agradece lo bien que le ha salido pese a haberle criado sola la mayor parte de su infancia. Hasta que conocieron a David y Mary Margaret—hacía cinco años—y se acabaron mudando a Storybrooke.

Todo estaba en orden gracias a ellos y su hijo de diez años era realmente feliz.

Mary Margaret, desde la parte de atrás del coche, se inclina para hablarles con su risueña sonrisa.

—Gracias por traerme Emma, de verdad, no esperaba que el coche fuera a dejarme tirada.

Emma agita una mano para restarle importancia porque realmente no la tiene. Se lo debe, piensa, porque Mary Margaret siempre le ayuda con esas cosas. Ser madre soltera y Sheriff no es tan fácil como la gente creé y si le resulta más liviana la tarea es gracias a David y a Graham.

—No es nada Mary Margaret— le recuerda con una sonrisa—. La familia hace esas cosas.

Se bajan del coche y Henry sale disparado a la biblioteca donde Belle espera en la puerta con una sonrisa radiante. Emma aún se pregunta como Henry no atropelló a Belle, Emma supone que es gracias a la experiencia de esta con niños locos por los libros.

—Encantada de verte Henry— dice mientras le abre la puerta.

—Lo mismo digo Belle— Henry gira sobre sus talones y abraza a Emma antes de volver a salir disparado al interior de la biblioteca— ¡Te veo luego mamá!

Emma ríe y Mary Margaret la secunda.

—¿Qué tal, Belle?

—Emocionadísima— admite con las mejillas encendidas—. Gracias por ayudarme con esto Mary Margaret.

—Sabes que no es nada, somos amigas al fin y al cabo.

—Os recojo luego— dice Emma agitando una mano a modo de despedida—. Cuida de él.

Mary Margaret asiente, sonriente.

—Siempre lo hago.

La jornada laboral de ese día ha sido un suplicio, Graham se ha tenido que pasar todo el día en el bosque con Robin—el guardabosque—para encontrar el escondite que los adolescentes del pueblo usan para beber. David ha tenido que manejar disputas sobre terrenos y ella ha tenido que soportar las quejas por multas de aparcamiento.

El peor parado no ha sido Graham, sin duda, porque adora estar en el bosque y porque ha podido confiscar un suministro de alcohol considerable. Lo malo es que ahora tienen que empezar una investigación.

Hallar a los adolescentes borrachos y a quien—o quienes—les vendieron el alcohol. La alcaldesa es muy quisquillosa con esas cosas y aunque Emma sabe que Regina no es mala a veces es demasiado estricta.

Iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

Emma llega a la biblioteca con David y Robin—que va a recoger a su hijo Roland—y Emma se pregunta como un niño tan pequeño puede estar tanto tiempo en una biblioteca sin llorar por su padre. La costumbre piensa.

Entran en la biblioteca y Mary Margaret les recibe con una sonrisa y Roland en brazos.

—¡Papi! —Exclama Roland, lanzándose a los brazos de su padre.

Robin lo coge en brazos cariñosamente, dándole un beso y preguntándole por su día. Porque sin duda fue un gran día.

—Me alegra verte campeón— le dice cuando Roland ya está más calmado.

David se acerca a Mary Margaret y la besa cariñosamente. Emma sonríe y busca a Henry con la mirada, está sentado en una mesa con Belle y una chica—de la edad de Henry—que lleva un vestido azul. Emma entrecierra los ojos y trata de recordarla de alguna fiesta del colegio o de alguna reunión familiar. No lo consigue y antes de darse cuenta ya está mirando a Mary Margaret con una ceja alzada.

—Es Wendy Jones— explica con un movimiento pequeño de la cabeza—. Está en el otro grupo, en la clase de la señorita Green.

Emma asiente.

—Eso explica porque no la recuerdo— comenta mientras ve como Wendy y Henry se entusiasman ante cada palabra de Belle— Pero me suena su nombre, Henry me la ha mencionado muchas veces.

Mary Margaret asiente con una sonrisa.

—Son amigos de libros.

Emma ríe y asiente, recordando la primera vez—hace un año—que Henry le habló de Wendy, una chica de su cole que leía libros como él. Emma siempre había querido conocerla pero cada vez que iba a recoger a Henry al autobús Wendy no estaba allí.

—No usa el autobús, aunque está pensando en empezar a usarlo si consigue convencer a su papá— le explicó Henry un día.

Emma lo entendió porque si fuera por ella Henry iría al colegio todos los días en su coche y volvería en él. Pero su trabajo se lo impedía y tenía que conformarse con acompañarlo a la parada del autobús o que Mary Margaret lo llevara al colegio.

—Hey chico— saluda Emma, llamando la atención de Henry que no tarda en ir a su lado con una sonrisa hiperactiva— ¿Qué tal tu mañana?

Henry la abraza y sonríe aún más.

—Ha sido genial mamá.

Belle se acerca a ellos con Wendy caminando a su lado y Emma no puede evitar enternecerse ante lo dulce que parece Wendy. Como una muñequita, piensa. Henry le sonríe ampliamente a Emma y señala a Wendy.

—Mamá esta es mi amiga Wendy— presenta.

Emma sonríe y se agacha un poco para quedar más a la altura de Wendy.

—Un placer Wendy, yo soy Emma la madre de Henry.

Wendy asiente y sonríe con cierta timidez.

—Un placer señora Swan— dice y Emma ríe.

—Emma está bien ¿sabes?

Wendy asiente con una sonrisa y Henry—al lado de Emma—sonríe orgulloso.

—Te dije que mi mamá era súper enrollada— afirma Henry con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

—No tanto como mi papá— reitera Wendy con decisión.

Henry ríe y Wendy también lo hace. Emma sonríe porque es genial que su hijo tenga una amiga de su edad con la que poder hablar y jugar.

—¿Quieres saber el libro que nos toca trabajar esta semana? —Pregunta Belle con una sonrisa, Emma asiente.

Pero antes de que Belle pueda retomar la palabra Wendy sale corriendo con el rostro iluminado hasta la entrada, esquivando a David, Mary Margaret y a Robin—que tiene a Roland en brazos—en el proceso.

—¡Papá! —Exclama emocionada mientras un apuesto hombre (con una edad aproximada a la de Emma) la coge en brazos con una gran sonrisa.

—Siento haberme retrasado _darling_ — le dice con una pequeña disculpa pintada en el rostro.

Wendy niega con la cabeza y se abraza al cuello de su padre con alegría.

—No pasa nada, he estado leyendo con Belle y Henry.

—Eso es genial, seguro que dentro de nada puedes leer a Jane Austen.

Wendy asiente y ríe, emocionada y orgullosa ante la fe que su padre ha depositado en ella con tanta tranquilidad.

—Hola Killian— saluda Belle caminado hasta él con una sonrisa enorme, con el libro de esa semana aún bajo el brazo.

Killian le corresponde la sonrisa de inmediato.

—Siempre es un placer verte de nuevo Belle.

Belle ríe un poco y le hace un gesto para que la siga, Killian lo hace sin dejar de coger en brazos a Wendy quien a su vez no deja de abrazar a su padre y contarle lo emocionante que está resultando el libro.

Tan genial que no podía esperar para seguir leyéndolo.

Llegan hasta donde Emma permanece de pie con Henry y Killian le sonríe nada más verla. Emma le devuelve la sonrisa un poco y Killian deja a Wendy delicadamente en el suelo antes de darle un beso en la frente.

—Ve a por tus cosas grumete, yo te espero aquí mientras finjo ejercer de padre— le susurra con un guiño y Wendy ríe, llevándose las manos a los labios para que nadie les descubra.

—A sus órdenes Capitán— dice mientras hace un gesto militar que queda sumamente gracioso en cualquier niño.

Killian ríe y le acaricia el pelo antes de que Wendy le pida a Henry que vayan a recoger sus cosas de la mesa. Henry accede con entusiasmo y no tardan en esfumarse en dirección a la mesa.

—Esta es Emma Swan, la madre de Henry— presenta Belle—. Y él es Killian Jones, el padre de Wendy.

Killian le vuelve a sonreír y extiende una mano hasta Emma, que se la estrecha al momento.

—Un placer Swan— dice y Emma puede saber de dónde ha sacado Wendy la educación—. Es bueno conocerla, Henry la elogia mucho.

Emma alza una ceja.

—¿Henry te ha hablado de mí?

Killian asiente.

—Esta mañana, cuando vine a dejar a Wendy me abordó. Aunque no me dijo que fueras tan guapa, amor.

Emma ríe y Killian le sonríe encantadoramente.

—Creo que exageras, ambos de hecho— Emma señala cuidadosamente a Henry y Killian sigue su señal.

—No lo creo, aunque siempre es bueno tener material para contrastar esos hechos.

Emma reprime la risa y rueda los ojos. No puede estar siendo tan descarado, es imposible que nadie lo sea. Pero debe serlo, se dice, porque Emma solo puede leer sinceridad en sus frases.

—Supongo que podría pensármelo— dice y el rostro de Killian se ilumina.

—Eso sería un placer Swan.

Emma sonríe lentamente y deja que la voz de Belle le llene los oídos con el tema de la semana. Los ojos de Killian brillan y Emma siente que ese podría pensármelo es más cercano de lo que se atreve a decir en voz alta.

* * *

No estoy muy segura de donde vino esta idea pero creo recordar que fue de leer en un sitio (no recuerdo si en Tumbrl o en un fanfic) que Killian podría haber tratado a Wendy como su hija. Me pareció tierno y pensé ¿por qué no hacer que mami soltera Emma conozca al soltero papi Killian? Y en fin, esto fue lo que salió. Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
